Swayed
by OTF4545
Summary: It's Summer and Edward and Bella are enjoying it. Of course in forks, it's still raining. with a new life and a new house, Bella has her hands full.
1. Aro

**Swayed**

**----------**

(If you have not read New Moon then you may not understand this story)

-----------

I do not own any of the characters on here or Stephanie Meyer's wonderful books Twilight and New moon.

--------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

-------------------------------

I wish that there was someway to make things right. I couldn't now I just had to go. I had wanted to take Alice with me but there was no way that she would have let me go through with it. Edward was no help either though now he was probably on his way to come get me, the note I left should have had that kind of effect although I didn't want him to come it would only make things worse. In the note I told Edward I was going to Italy and I was. He knew there was one thing that I wanted and he refused to give it to me. After he said that, he said he would go to the volturi with the same request as last time if I let any of them change me. So I did the only thing I could. After Edward dropped me off at work he said he had to go hunting. This was my chance. I left work and walked home. I unlocked the door and went upstairs. I immediately went through my closet, I took a few piles of clothes and my emergency cash. Then I wrote two letters, One for Charlie, it said I was going on a road trip with Alice and that I would be back in a week, don't you love summer. I ran it upstairs at his house in his room. The other note I left was for Edward, I told him exactly where I was going.

I knew Edward would figure out immediately what I meant when I said I was going to Italy I didn't think I would have to explain further. So then I drove to the airport, I got my ticket, and in an hour boarded my plane. So here I am in the back of the plane awaiting it's landing. I knew that it would land in a matter of minutes but I couldn't help but feel like it was taking hours. I didn't know exactly how I would ask for this from them but I knew I only wanted to speak to one person there and that was Aro. When I was there with Edward Aro was the least intimidating.

"please stay seated and fasten your seatbelts." The stewardess said. I knew I had to get off the planes soon.

I don't know why I was dreading this so much I was only going to the Volturi. I guess that was the problem. You didn't ONLY go to the Volturi, they were the royalty of vampire's and I was about to do something probably very stupid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I un-boarded the plane and took my carry on duffel with me to find my cab. I had called on the plane and they said they would have a sign. I immediately found my driver and told him where to bring me, luckily he spoke English.

At home I had looked up the Volturi's "office" address and so I was already readily equipped with it when I arrived in the city. The only problem was that it was dark and I wasn't sure if being in this city at night was the smartest thing. I quickly "walked", though it was more of a run, to the correct street and started looking for the number. I hadn't really seen it the first time so when I saw it this time it really caught me off guard. It was a beautiful building with the most amazing architecture. I walked up to the door and quickly wondered of they were still here. I decided to try the door after all they don't sleep where lese would they be. I walked inside the building and was warmed up due to the fact that their heat was on quite high. I walked over to the reception desk and leaned into the side waiting for the receptionist to acknowledge me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Gina, the same receptionist as last time, asked me.

"Umm, is Aro here?" I asked not sure what to really ask.

"Yes, he is. Would you like to speak with him?" She asked patiently

"Uh, Yes I would, thank you." I said. She was making this amazingly easy.

"Hold on please." She said calmly and stood up. She walked away form me down a hallway. I noticed she did not go the same way as before. She came back in minutes. She told me it would be a few minutes as he was already with someone. I took a seat in the comfy couches. I waited for all of 3 minutes before someone came to tell her that he was free.

I followed Gina as she led me to a new room. In this room there was a desk in the middle and all around me was books, more than even in Carlisle's study. The walls were books all the way up to the high ceiling. Aro sat at the desk in the middle of the room and motioned for me to sit in front of the desk where a lone chair, soft and comfy looking, sat. I noticed to both his left and right were doors, neither that I had come through with Gina. He must have noticed my looking at the one on the left because he turned too.

"It's a closet." He said blandly. I noticed he wasn't as hyper as usual, although maybe the last time he was jus having a good day, I doubt it though.

"Oh." I said barley above a whisper.

"Why are you here Bella?" He said with a hint of curiosity in his voice

"So you don't go to them." I said "and.." he cut me off

"What makes you think it wasn't already taken care of?" He said looking at me as though he already knew any answer I would give him.

"Because, no one will do it while Edward knows and Edward won't do it himself." I said feeling smug that he probably didn't expect that answer.

"Your talking about your human-ness, right?" He answered getting back to what I assumed was his usual self.

"Yes." I said my voice losing any confidence it contained, although I don't know why.

"Well then there is no need to discuss anything further!" He said with all his normal happiness released into his words.

"There's not?" I questioned sure that he could not know why I had come here.

"Of course not, Edward has explained it all, it was very clever of you to both come at the same time and expect me not to know you had set this up!" He said with so much enthusiasm at the end that I became weary of how close we were. I didn't want him to get to excited.

"He came?" I asked

"Yes, did you not know?" He asked in return

"uh…" I started to say before I was cut off, by a voice from behind me.

"No, she was not aware of my presence here." I heard Edward say. I turned around and looked at him and I tried to stand up but decided against it.

"I'm sorry Bella, I did not think you would come until morning I thought you would have to search to get here." Edward said in a musical voice.

"Umm…" was all I managed to say before I was once again cut off, this time by Aro.

"So you did not plan this trip together?" He asked truly curious.

"No." Edward said. "Bella would you come with me, I think we need to talk."

I stood up and followed Edward to the door worried about what Aro would say. To my surprise he said nothing and I just went with Edward to the door. I shut it and he started talking.

"What are you doing HERE." He screamed only the last pat, but it had the same effect. I just stared at him for a few minutes before I replied.

"I am trying to save you and your family from MY problem!" I almost screamed.

"My family and Myself can defend ourselves it's YOU, WE have to protect." He said a little upset but making an emphasis on the words you and we.

"Well you wouldn't have to if you would have let Carlisle keep his promise." I said with no trace of love in my voice only the harshness I knew he didn't deserve.

"Well I gave you other options." He said his voice even

"I know but, I just…" I was at a loss for words and he suddenly made me feel bad for coming. He HAD given me other options I could have chosen one of those, but instead I came here and made him come out here too.

He smiled because he knew he had won. "Shh.." he said in a whisper, and he kissed me softly, subtly on the lips. "let's go in and say goodbye to Aro, I hope you haven't said to much." He said his face twisting into his crooked smile.

"ok." was all I could say as I walked through the door. The room was filled with Vampires so I lingered behind Edward holding his hand. Aro was one thing but everyone else…

"Aro," Edward said "We'll be on our way now thank you."

"Ah, before you go," Aro said

"Yes." Edward replied in an even tone, though not the same one that had just won the argument.

"Promise this time you really will turn her." He said and held out his hand. Edward held out his hand in reply and Aro smiled. "I'll visit in three days to your parents house and see my friend Carlisle and Bella too of course." Aro said. Inside I smiled too, this wasn't Alice's visions this was Edwards decision he couldn't change, Aro was coming. Though one thing puzzled me.

"How does he know where you live?" I asked Edward once we were out of the room.

"Through myself and Alice, he used his tracker." Edward said in reply. "Never do this again." He was a bit frustrated.

"Stop," I said, he did so. I turned and kissed him on the lips not gently and not carefully. "I won't." I promised out of breath from the small kiss. He smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So were you serious?" I asked later when we were back home. At his home I mean I had moved in at the end of the summer of course under the impression Carlisle would change me since I was not ready to tell Charlie that I was getting married.

"yes." he said with a crooked smile that made me feel like my chest was swelling inside of me.

"Really when?" I said and I snuggled closer in his arms

"When I'm not so hungry." he said and kissed me a deep kiss a lot less careful then an before. This mad me happy. He was definitely going hunting tomorrow whether he liked it or not. I still kind of wanted to see what he would be like when he hunted, though now I understand why I can't ever see, until I am the same as him, which I will be in 4 days.

I relaxed into Edwards arms and then I fell asleep. I dreamt about the Volturi and them visiting when I was a vampire. I was about to find out what Aro said and then I woke with a start. It was Edward. He stood up and laid me on the couch in his room. He kissed my nose.

"I'm going with Emmet and Rosalie hunting." He said and kissed me again this time on the cheek.

"Be careful, I'm waiting for you to come home." I said with a smile and he kissed me one more time this time on my mouth.

---------------x--------------------x-----------------------x---------------------x-----------------

A/N: So what do you think? It's my first chapter but my second FanFic. Please Read and Review. Also tell me if you think I should even continue with this one. Is it any good? Too short, there are 6. 25 pages so maybe too long? Let me know


	2. Will You?

Chapter 2

----------------------------

I do no own Twilight or New Moon nor do I own any of it's characters. Dang!

-------------------------

A/N: Here's chapter 2 it was really easy to wrote but it too like two hours before I could finish.

By: OTF4545

--------------------------

I walked downstairs at about noon. Edward was still not back they probably wouldn't be back until 5 tonight. I went in the kitchen and Esme and Carlisle were talking.

"Hey." I said cautiously to make myself known tough I'm sure they heard me from upstairs.

"Hey sweetie." Esme said

"Umm so did Edward tell you guys his decision?" I asked innocently knowing full well he did.

"Of course dear, we're so glad he decided to do it. He probably won't be back till later though and Alice wanted to go for a walk so may be you could go with her?" Esme asked

"Sure, is she upstairs?" I asked not sure why Esme wanted me to go with Alice and not Jasper.

"Yes, I think she went to go get you." Esme said in a warm comforting way.

I went back upstairs to find Alice, sure enough in Edwards room, about to poke the blanket I had been sleeping under.

"Alice, I'm over here not under the blanket." I laughed as she stopped approaching it cautiously.

"Oh I knew that." She said with a big smile on her face. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure." I said

Alice lead me downstairs and we left quietly. She started towards the woods and I followed carefully.

"So," I said "why'd you want to go for a walk?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about some things." Alice replied distantly.

"Oh," I said and smiled, I liked talks with Alice "about what?"

"Well about Edward and yourself." She said cautiously

"OK…'' I said silently urging her to go on

"Well Bella, you really hurt his feelings a while ago when you wouldn't give him a straight answer." Alice said almost too quickly

"When?" I asked honestly

"When he proposed, and well he decided to do it again, but formally, and well I don't know, I told him it was a bad idea, but he did it anyways and…" Alice stopped shooting words out mid-sentence and turned around. "Bella would you be mad if your Mom came to visit?" Alice asked

"No, of course not!" I replied a little happier about where this conversation was going.

"Well then be happy, your mom's at Charlie's!" Alice said in a falsely excited voice.

My feet stopped dead and I almost fell over because my body didn't stop where my feet did. "What?" was all I could say

"I told him it was a bad idea but he did it anyway!" Alice said exasperated.

"Alice, were you supposed to tell me that?" I asked.

"No." Alice said sternly "ad don't tell HIM I told YOU." She said.

"oh" I replied "Wait I thought he was going hunting with Emmet and Rosalie?" I asked

"He is," She said somewhat defiantly and then added "Ring shopping." She laughed

"What!" I stood there shocked "For me?" I hoped she would say no.

"Of course for you silly," She said "Who else?"

"So why is my mom here?" I asked starting to get worried, I told Edward no rings.

"I don't know" Alice said suspiciously. "Let's go back"

"Alice.." I said in warning "why is she here?"

"Come on." she said and started to walk away. I didn't want to be left alone, the only other time a vampire left me alone in the woods after a talk was Edward and that wasn't a happy talk.

She ran ahead of me and waked into the house, she shut the door behind her. I walked up to the door and opened it. It was suspiciously quiet inside.

"Bella," I heard a musical voice say "don't you knock?"

I turned around and Edward was standing there looking like a god like always. He made me feel so…so… human.

"No" I replied jokingly "I don't." He kissed me and my mouth turned up into a smile. "Are you already done hunting?"

"Yes" He laughed and I knew why already. "Bella would you care to join my family and I for dinner?" He asked. I gave him a weird look they didn't eat inside.

"I…" I started t say when I heard a laugh from inside. A laugh that didn't belong to any of the Cullen's, a laugh that belonged to my Mom.

"Mom?" I said into the empty air. She stood up.

"Bella! It's me I just came down to say hello, Edward said he had something he wanted to say, but it couldn't be said over the phone." My mom said. And sat back down next to Charlie.

"Did he?" I asked and turned to give him a questioning look, he just smiled and shrugged.

"The main course tonight," Edward said "Is Ravioli."

I turned and Edward lead me to our seats, of course next to each other. I sat down and he pushed my chair in. He sat down and the meal started. The meal itself was wonderful. But as I looked around the table a smile grew wider on my face. All the Cullen's, my mom, and Charlie were seated at the table, all laughing and eating. Though I am sure the Cullen's weren't exactly enjoying the food. When everyone was done Esme cleared the plates and everyone moves to another room and we listened to Edward play piano. He played my lullaby and I closed my eye's. When he was done we all started talking. My mom and dad told stories of when I was a kid while everyone laughed. It was nice to hear my mom and Charlie laughing in the same room instead of fighting or glaring.  
------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone," Edward said later getting the attention put on himself rather quickly, like they were expecting it "I have something to say. Bella," He turned to me. "I love you and I know you know that and I brought your Mother and Father here tonight with all my family to ask you this," I felt the whole room hold it's breath and I thought I would pass out. Everyone was watching and I wasn't sure I liked all the extra attention. Then Edward continued with what he had been saying. "Will you marry me?" He asked and pulled out a Topaz ring.

I smiled, but I thought I would pass out. Marry him, get engaged, in front of a whole room? "Yes!" I said and he kissed me. He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. I smiled. Edward took my hand but I let go.

"Hold on I want to say goodbye." I whispered into his ear. He nodded.

I walked up to my mom and Charlie, I hugged each one and said goodbye. Then I ran back over to Edward. My parents left and my mom said she was going home, that she was happy for me, and that I had to keep her posted on all the details of the wedding. My dad said goodbye and went home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Edward kissed me hard and deep on the lips and I kissed him back not caring if it went over lines. Then he stopped me, obviously he did. I walked over to the couch and lied down, he was over there in seconds. He kissed my cheek my nose, my forehead and anywhere lese he could reach.

"Bella, do you want me to change you?" He asked

"Yes." I answered without a doubt in my mind.

"Should I have Carlisle watch?" He asked

"I trust you." was all I replied.

He kissed my forehead again, then my nose, down past my lips, down to my neck. He stopped and looked up at me. I smiled. I was ready fro this right? I could handle the pain right? He kissed my neck again and said three last words before the pain began.

"I Love You." He said with full sincerity. He leaned down to my neck with his mouth and all I could say before I felt pain was:

" Me t..." The pain was intense. It was as if a thousand fires were lit at the same time and then set free into my bloodstream. I could feel the venom moving through. I could hear screams and the voice of my angel. I was dazed and disoriented. It wasn't long before I figured out the bloodcurdling screams were my own and I tried to resist. I huddled towards Edward. I could feel someone else's presence but I couldn't ask who. Edward's cold skin felt like ice on my fire and I clung to him like no tomorrow. This was what I wanted I reminded myself.

--------------------------------------------------------

I could tell that the end was near because I could feel my heart slow. I was almost finished. My angel. Edward, never left my side. I fell asleep, thank goodness I said to myself.

-------------------------------------------

When I awoke I wondered what day it was. The pain was gone but my angel was still there. I wondered how Charlie was so I asked Edward just that.

"How is Charlie." I said my voice still dry.

"your awake?" he said

I smiled. "it appears so." I said and he kissed me a long kiss a real kiss there were no lines now I knew this was how I kiss would be from now on.

"How do you remember Charlie?" He asked a curious expression growing on his face.

" I don't know, I remember everything." I said " Am I weird?" I asked

"It appears that way." he said then laughed. "Carlisle?" He said barely above a voice you would use in normal conversations. "Esme? Rosalie? Emmet? Alice? Jasper?"

They all appeared at once. I sat up convinced I probably looked a mess. I could see form a mirror cunningly placed next to the couch that I looked amazing. I had the same features but enhanced, more beautiful.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." I said.

"Carlisle, Bella still remembers her past, her human part of life." Edward said

"I know." Carlisle said "You know how you can't read her mind?" he asked Edward

"Yes." Edward said

"Well I believe it is much the same. Whatever makes us forget our human life is the same thing that made you not be able to read her mind and Bella remember being human." Carlisle said coming to an epiphany.

"Oh." Edward and I said at the same time.

"SO I just wanted you guys to say hi. You can all leave now." Edward said

"Bye everyone." I Said when they left I turned to Edward. "why'd you have everyone leave?"

"So we could be alone." Edward said. He stood me up and spun me around. "Bella are you hungry?" He asked "your eye's are black." In respond I sat on the couch and he came foreword. He jumped on top of me his arms and legs forming a cage. I tried to escape but even as a vampire, Edward was still stronger. He held me there and kissed me. It was another real kiss and it went on forever. I think I like being a vampire.

------------x-----------x------------x--------------x----------------x--------------x---------------

A/N: SO what do you think? I think it's good. It took 3 hours so you better like it. I want sure how to play off the change but I tried. Review please. If you like it I'll try to make another chapter soon.

Sincerely, OTF4545


	3. The Volturi Come

_The Volturi come -- Chapter Three_

----------------------------------------

I do not own twilight

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Enjoy Chapter Three

--------------------------------------------------------

"They're coming." Edward said with a growl growing. I had just finished trying on all my old clothes in the closet, none of which fit and of course, repressing the urge to eat. Edward said he was taking me hunting tonight, but I couldn't wait. I truthfully couldn't wait all the bones inside me urged me to eat something. It was kind of annoying to be hungry like this. This wasn't my normal hungry and I would definitely have to get used to it.

It was just three days ago that I was human. Tonight the Vulturi were coming to check up on us and then I was going hunting. The Vulturi was kind of messing up my plans. All I really wanted to do was go hunting I was so hungry. Edward said he'd show me how, like monkey see, monkey do, Or I guess it would be Vampire see, Vampire do.

It feels weird being strong. Edward said I am at my strongest as a new vampire, in fact all my senses are really strong right now. I don't care what he says, I am still not as strong as any of the Cullen's are. My sense of smell is amazing and it's driving me insane, I can smell dear from miles away, and I can smell the river, and the grass. I can smell everything but I don't like it, it makes me so hungry. I can hear perfectly so now Edward can't have secret talks with anyone else because I can understand every word. Edward still treats me as if I was human, and I think I like that.

He came up behind me, as if to startle me, and I caught him off guard. I turned around and he caught me in his arms. He refused to let go, I couldn't brake through his arms if I wanted to.

"You know what's weird Bella?" Edward asked still not letting up on his grip, though it didn't hurt me now that I wasn't human.

"What?" I asked still struggling to break free. I was going to have to play dirty, I tilted my head back and kissed his chin, the only thing I could reach at this angle, and he let twisted me around out of his arms, still holding my hands.

"You still smell exactly the same." He said with his crooked smile on his face. I still loved this smile. He kissed me and I kissed back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't thought much about the fact that I still remembered my human life but it did make me question tings. I wondered if I was still immune to Edwards senses. I had only been a vampire for a few hours but I had so many questions. I asked one now.

"Edward," I said as he held me in his arms

"Yes" He said

"Have you tried to read my thoughts?" I asked curious

"No, I guess I haven't." He said looking at me, he stared at me for what felt like eternity before he said. "If you want me to kiss you then why didn't you start kissing me?" He asked with a laugh. I shrugged and kissed him a long kiss.

"You read my thoughts." I said when I had finished kissing him. "I…I thought you couldn't do that!" I said with shock.

"Well I guess I can now." He said his brows furrowing.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious to why being able to read my mind was bad for him.

"Well, if I can read your mind then everything else would work on you too…" Edward said before I cut him off.

"…Even Jane's….Special..Talent…" I said finishing his sentence for him. I didn't realize how bad being a vampire could be. How could I not have realized. Now Jane, and Demetri, and even Aro, could use their…their…talents… on me. I had a feeling this was not good. I sat back in Edwards arms and thought, "long and hard", about what this could mean.

-------------------------------------------------

"Bella?" Edward questioned from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I questioned back.

"Do you want to go hunting now?" He asked

"Yes!" I almost screamed.

----------------------------------------------

After hunting Edward took me to spend time with his family. I was just about to disagree, and say we should go upstairs, when I realized I hadn't really seen his family since _before_ I was a vampire.

"Ok" I said trying to sound happy, though I doubt I was succeeding.

"You know I can read your mind, right?" Edward said giving me a humorous look.

"Oh yeah!" I said remembering.

I walked into the living room to see all of the other 6 Cullen's staring back at me with grins, even Rosalie, who, had been surprisingly nice to me lately.

"Bella, we are very happy to have you as a part of our family, and I speak not only for myself and Esme, but for everybody here." Carlisle said "And we all thought that, though it's a bit early, we would buy Edward and Yourself, a house, as an early wedding present." He finished.

I stared back at them all with a look of surprise on my face. I could feel Edward beaming at the back of my head, obviously he was already in on the plan, I thought to myself.

"I was," He said from behind me "In on the plan I mean!" he said with much excitement.

I turned around and faced him, I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him

"Because, Bella, it was a surprise," He smiled and finished what he was saying "it wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you." He laughed and I wanted to melt into his arms.

"Can I see it?" I asked getting excited

"No," I looked disappointed "not until tomorrow, tonight we wait for Aro and his **_friends." _**He finished. I looked away from him, not wanting him to see the disappointment in my face, but when I did, I saw the rest of his family.

"Thank - You." I said barely above a whisper, I knew they could hear it. They smiled in reply.

I turned back towards Edward.

"When do you think they'll be here?" I asked with a slight edge of worry in my voice.

"In about 1 minute." Alice said.

Just then we heard a car pull up in the driveway. Edward was at the door, no one else had moved. Edward walked back to my side and behind was Aro and the same vampires from the first time. I stood slightly behind Edward out of habit.

"Hello Bella," Aro said looking at me "And hello to the rest of you, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." he finished as he turned so he could sweep the rest of the room with his eye's.

"Hello." Edward said back and although I knew it wasn't for me, the coldness in his voice made me shiver.

"Well, you all look well," Aro said "I just came to check up on Bella." he glanced in my direction and Edward, in return, gave him a _look._

"Well she's here and _it's _done." Said Edward with the same cold tone as before.

"Fine," Aro said and turned "but," He turned around "I have but one more question."

"What?" Edward said

"Does she appear to have any special talents?" Aro asked looking hopeful

This time Carlisle answered. "No, she doesn't _appear to _have any special talents, yet. Will that be all?"

"Yes, I do believe so!" Aro said with keenness.

"Goodbye," Edward said and then looked slightly more pleasant and added "let me walk you to the door." Aro and his friends walked ahead towards the door and Edward followed, not glancing behind him but instead staring straight ahead.

When he returned I followed him upstairs. I sat down and turn to Edward, I was once again excited about the idea of a house.

"Where is it?" I asked

"Where is what?" Edward replied sounding distracted. He had a preoccupied look on his face, like he was thinking of other things.

"The house." I said and smiled at the thought. I looked down at my topaz ring and smiled. I was getting married. Crap! I thought I had stuff to plan and stuff to buy and, wait, I thought. I have no clothes, I looked down at what I was wearing, Alice's shirt, and a pair of her pants. This had to change, I needed to go shopping.

"Why do you think so much?!" Edward laughed. He had obviously read my mind and found it a bit confusing.

"I have lot's to worry about," I said defiantly "We have house, we need furniture, I need clothes, we have a wedding that needs to be planned…." I was cut off before I could finish a long list of worries.

"Don't worry," Edward said with a soothing voice "Esme is taking care of the wedding, and we'll go shopping for furniture later. And Alice, I'm sure, would love to take you shopping tomorrow."

I relaxed a little before I started asking questions again. "Where is the house?" I asked Edward.

"It's just down the road, another mile or so." He smiled "We won't be very far from my family, don't worry."

"You know, sometimes I don't like it when you can read my thoughts." I said with a small giggle.

He laughed and I pulled him back down onto the couch so I could give him another kiss.

"I want to see it," I said "Tomorrow." I kissed him again for a long time, until Alice came in and asked if we were going shopping tomorrow, to which I replied yes, and I kissed Edward again.

------------------------------------------------------------x

Shopping with Alice was amazing. She made me try on a million clothes and put back half of them and made me try on a million more. I felt like I had tried the whole store on before she finally said, we were god to go. She stood u and had the biggest pile of clothes in her hand that I had ever seen. I was anxious to get home to Edward so I could go see the new house, so I didn't object.

When we got home I changed out of Alice's clothes and put on new jeans and a blue sweater. I entered Edwards room and kissed him as soon as he was in view.

"Can we go now?" I asked eagerly

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review.

OTF


	4. Authors note

Hey,

I forgot to mention in the first chapter but I just wanted to say something,

As you should all realize by now I sign my stories with either the pen name OTF or the Pen name OTF4545, Let me explain why.

When I first came on here I was OTF and I wrote the story _Be Safe _then I moved and I lost that story, I forgot my account password and I happened to forget the password I used for the e-mail I used to make that account. So, as you may have realized if you read _Be Safe, _I stopped writing and I waited, very impatiently, for _New Moon_ to come out. Once9it did of course like so many other fans out there I read and re – read my copy. Finally when I felt I needed more I started to write a Fan Fic without the intention of posting it up here, but I remembered the never-ending (ok so that's a stretch, but it felt like they never stopped) reviews that had flooded my mailbox when I had submitted my first story… So I created a new account with only a slightly different password and posted my new story up. This story is slightly different from _Be Safe _not only because it is set after Twilight and New Moon but because I strayed from the story line and decided that I had to take a risk and if you hate me for swaying from the story line then you do.

I know really long but I have a point. The whole reason I posted this up here is because I want those old readers, the ones who read Be Safe, to read this story and reveal themselves, I loved your criticism, and it made me a better writer. Your comments inspired me to write, and I miss having you guys there to read and review my story. And although I was really sucky at updating quickly you guys stuck through it and that is why I need you guys back.

So if you did read Be Safe then please tell me who you are because I have a million thank – you's waiting for you!

Sincerely

OTF


End file.
